Jason Bradley
Jason Bradley is a mercenary formerly working with the Sparrowhawk PSC. Currently working with the Terika-Belladonna crew. History Jason was born in Terra in 2359, During his childhood. His father, Who was a SSMC shock-trooper. told Jason all about his conquests and his time with the SDF. this inspired Jason to think about enlisting in the SDF in the near future. However, After Jason turned 10, his father disappeared, leaving Jason with his mom and his little sister, Emily. during the night before, His father gave him a specially encrusted coin that was given to SSMC troopers as a token of their service. his father told him that he is needed somewhere else but, doesn't tell Jason, leaving him with the coin as the only remembrance of his father's love. This pushed Jason to study more harder eventually. earning a diploma for Scientific Phenomenons during his college years. After passing college, Jason taught about following his father's footsteps and the enlisting to the SSMC. however, Jason became a Bounty Hunter instead because of how good the pay was. It didn't last long and Jason was tired of chasing criminals in every planet he goes to and then signs up for the Sparrowhawk PSC as Mercenary Reserve. there he met his two closest friends, Reyes and Saiev. During the training phase, Jason adopted an persona similar to his crewmate, Valencia Blackwell. He would become aggressive and undisciplined and sometimes, verbally fight with his comrades. this was soon to change as the Squad Jason was put in was getting a new Squad Leader. the Squad Leader trained them with everything (Tactics,holding your weapon etc) the Squad Leader also helped Jason with dealing with his double persona and finding his old self. However the Squad Leader also disappeared as well, leaving a bloody shirt that was found in the cabin he was staying at. Jason was then promoted to Squad Leader by his higher-ups of how well he did the training phase. a few days later. the Squad had their first mission. Jason was anxious of leading his squad, but his comrades had full support on him. The mission was complete success, even getting a tank out of it. Saiev and the others wanted a renaming of the squad to solidify their actions, Jason picked Spectre as their squad name and became the some of the top guys in their company in a span of a few months. The Muramasa & The Cataract Jason was transferred to the Sparrowhawk(ship) even though of his disagreement with joining, opting to stay with his squad. after a few missions with the ship, Jason decided that he had enough of being mistreated and terminated his contract, then signed with the TBC. he was dropped off in Yovak where he got captured by the Black Fleet. during his imprisonment. He overheard the importance of the Archive is to the crew and busted out with the Archive in a stolen truck. he then drove to the Rurals then contacted the crew via Radio. he fended off Black Fleet operatives with the Truck's machine gun. he was then picked up by the crew and became a Gunner for the TBC. Jason joined with a Rescue team to break out imprisoned Khergians out of a prison in Rigel. however Jason's truck broke down before it even got to its location. this was a lucky break though. as the original rescue team were repelled and captured. Another attempt of a rescue mission happened as Jason drives his truck inside the compound only to be shot down by machinegunners Vengeance WIP Equipment KS-5 "Wolfe" Light Armor The KS-5 Light Armor became a staple of Sparrowhawk's arsenal due to how it has good quality for a lower budget. However. this did not stop Jason from making a few tweaks of his own version. The "Wolfe" variant of the KS-5 boasts more armor and features than the original one. The "Dicer" One of Jason's spoils during the first mission he took with the Sparrowhawk. Obtained from an enemy while being choked. he used the Machete to stab the enemy multiple times in the gut then ending it by stabbing it dead center in the face. Jason upgraded the blade with Black Titanium for a more lighter weight to handle when swinging. It's currently in Jason's old cabin in the Sparrowhawk HQ. A sign of respect from his old squadmates. Media Jasonsquadleaderarmor.jpg|KS-5 "Wolfe" Light Armor DicerMachete.jpg|The "Dicer" Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Vengeance